evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
Pikmin: The Complete Twentieth Season/Trailer transcripts
Trailer 1 (Coming Soon) (Shows Universal logo) Text: COMING SOON Announcer: Coming soon... Text: TO A "DVD" NEAR YOU Announcer: To a DVD near you... Text: WE ARE CELEBRATING THE 20th ANNIVERSARY OF PIKMIN Announcer: We are celebrating the 20th anniversary of Pikmin... Text: SO BE PREPARED FOR Announcer: So be prepared for... (Shows Olimar's entire glowing body in a dark golden background) Olimar: (half-speed) Welcome... to the 20th anniversary season! (The "20 YEARS the complete twentieth season" logo zooms out in fast-speed.) Announcer: The complete 20th season of Pikmin! Coming soon to a DVD box set near you. Olimar: Ooh, I can't wait. (Fades to black) Trailer 2 (Coming Spring) (Shows Universal logo) Text: THIS SPRING Announcer: This Spring... Text: PREMIERING ONLY ON DVD Announcer: Premiering only on DVD... Text: AND FOR THE FIRST TIME ON BLU-RAY Announcer: And for the First Time on Blu-ray... Text: WE ARE CELEBRATING THE 20th ANNIVERSARY OF PIKMIN Announcer: We are celebrating the 20th anniversary of Pikmin... Text: SO BE PREPARED FOR Announcer: So be prepared for... (Shows Olimar's entire glowing body in a dark golden background) Olimar: Wow! Looks like we're nearly there. (The "20 YEARS the complete twentieth season" logo zooms out in fast-speed.) Announcer: The complete 20th season of Pikmin! (Shows the clip from the episode with the original picture and remastered picture) Announcer: This DVD includes digitally remastered picture from its original version. (Shows the clip from the episode with 5.1 surround sound) Announcer: With enhanced Dolby Digital 5.1 surround sound. (Fades back to dark golden background and shows the Pikmin 20th Season DVD box set, copyright, TV-Y7 rating, Universal Studios Home Entertainment logo and Illumination Entertainment logo) Announcer: The complete 20th season of Pikmin is coming soon to own on a DVD box set at a video store near you. Olimar: Uh-oh, we'd better get started. (Fades to black) Trailer 3 (This March) (Shows Universal logo) Text: IT'S COMING Announcer: It's coming... (Shows Olimar in a silhouette form) Text: THIS MARCH Announcer: This March... (Shows 1st half of the Pikmin Club in silhouette forms) Text: PREMIERING ON BLU-RAY and DVD Announcer: Premiering on Blu-ray and DVD... (Shows 2nd half of the Pikmin Club in silhouette forms) Text: IT'S NONE OTHER THAN Announcer: It's none other than... (Shows Olimar walking to the center in a black background) Olimar: Just a couple more steps, then we're there! (Zooms out to the spotlight where Olimar has 2 more steps) Olimar: Wow! Looks like we're here. (The "20 YEARS the complete twentieth season" logo zooms out in fast-speed.) Announcer: The complete 20th season of Pikmin! (Shows the clip from the episode with the original picture/5.1 surround sound and remastered picture/7.1 surround sound) Announcer: On DVD, the picture is remastered with 5.1 surround sound, and on Blu-ray, it has enhanced picture and 7.1 surround sound digitally remastered and restored beyond from its original version. (Shows short random clips from Season 20) Announcer: Coming to Blu-ray and DVD, it's... (Shows the Pikmin Complete Twentieth Season DVD box set and Blu-ray box set, copyright, TV-Y7 rating, Universal Studios Home Entertainment logo, and Illumination Entertainment logo) Announcer: The complete 20th season of Pikmin! (Shows The Geo Team Blu-ray and DVD boxsets) Announcer: New on DVD and Blu-ray... Olimar: Then again, we'd better get started. Text: MARCH 23rd Announcer: Tuesday, March 23rd! (Fades to black)